Chieftain Balor
by Jet556
Summary: Thirteen years after Mumm-Ra's final defeat, war-like Alaksandu is Chieftain of Evabon. Pwyll, Lion-O and Dobo all seek to replace him with Balor who is loved by the Evabon. Knowing this, Alaksandu sets out to kill Balor so he can't be replaced as Chieftain. When the conspirators hear of this, they must act quickly otherwise the Evabon of the people will be killed by a monster.
1. Power Stones of Third Earth

**Welcome everyone. A new story to start and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy and review.**

**Power Stones of Third Earth**

Four stones of Third Earth existed… Yet many imitations created by other races existed. Holding one of these stones was Pwyll as he showed it to Lion-O and Dobo.

"Alaksandu has forced some shamans to make these… Not that they've been successful… Intentionally that is." Said Pwyll. He pointed at some cracks it the black stone he held. "One year of him as Chieftain of Evabon and already they want to replace him! Either make it look like an accident or… Well, needless to say nobody likes him."

Lion-O nodded. "I have heard that Alaksandu spreads chaos amongst his own people for sport… Why would anyone do that?"

"He is feeble with slothful administration… Clumsy and mean spirited… He is a schemer, weak and conniving!" Pwyll stroked his beard. "Should I state any more of his flaws? The list is long since Alaksandu is all flaw, all evil, all beast."

"No!" Dobo shook his head. "No, that is enough." Scratching his chin, Dobo looked at the stone. Standing in the hallways of the Thunderan palace, the three had already comes to the conclusion that Alaksandu had to be replaced before he set his sights on other nations. "Whom do you suggest we replace Alaksandu with?"

"Balor!" was all Pwyll gave as an answer.

Lion-O raised an eyebrow. "Why him? Wouldn't Llud make a better choice?"

"Because I said him!" Pwyll threw the stone to the floor. "Who better? He is a shaman and a warrior… Through me his is descended from Wodanaz the first shaman and through his mother he is descended from Gard… Lion-O, you know him well! Did you not once say you'd like to see him live such a life after all the hardships he had gone through in his childhood?" Pwyll put a hand on Lion-O's shoulder. "My people like him since he is one of us and thus a better candidate for Chieftain than Alaksandu, you and your people like him so must have your support…" Pwyll then looked at Dobo. "And how long must you live in fear until Alaksandu declares war on your people? On anyone's people? He spreads chaos amongst his fellow his own kind… How long until he grows bored and wants to spread chaos amongst other people?"

Lion-O and Dobo had been persuaded. Pwyll's wish to see Balor as Chieftain of Evabon was on the way! Alaksandu was hated and he had only ruled one year, convincing everyone to support Balor was his current objective of Pwyll's master plan!


	2. Beyond the River Zannanza

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Beyond the River Zannanza**

Beyond the river Zannanza, Balor and Brigid had set up a home made of rocks and fallen trees in the wilderness. It was nothing extraordinary but for they who would soon be married, it was home. As long as Alaksandu was Chieftain of Evabon, they had no intention to step foot in Wilusa. Neither liked him and although they had been invited to live in Thundera until Alaksandu's inevitable removal from power, they chose to be in a closer vicinity to their family in Wilusa without living in Wilusa.

Brigid had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had taken up wearing a veil that covered her hair, something that Evabon women and girls did with them either having their hair braided or wearing a veil. Brigid was an oddity in that in all of her beautiful locks of hair she had one braid and yet she wore a veil, she chose both braids and veil. She also now wore a green linen tunic that went down to her ankles. The veil she had begun wearing at the age of eight sometime during the Mumm-Ra war, the tunic when she was thirteen.

She was the object of Balor's affection and he was the object of hers, unfortunately there came a wall of sorts in the form of Alaksandu. He wanted to marry Brigid since someone of her blood, being one of the Zuvowangidae, would perhaps give him a more legitimate claim to the position of Chieftain of Evabon or so he hoped. It was no secret that Balor was more loved than him and that the stealing of his fiancée would be suicide. Being someone who would sell out his own home for a bride, Alaksandu had set out to do just that and to kill Balor so he wouldn't replace him as Chieftain.

So it was that Alaksandu had come alone, far from Wilusa, beyond the river Zannanza armed with a pair of cesti to cave in Balor's skull. His choice of weaponry was an odd one for Alaksandu was hardly the muscular sort he just wanted to make Balor's death as messy as possible. After he killed Balor he would steal Brigid away back to Wilusa… It didn't really matter whichever came first.

As he crept closer and closer to the humble home of the two lovers, Alaksandu started to hear something in his mind.

"Go no closer!" That voice, Alaksandu had heard it once. "Go back! I protect Balor and his bride… He is of my brother's blood and I shall protect him as I will the other Gardites!" Procyon!

"Fear him not." Said another voice… One Alaksandu had gone searching for long ago sometime after the Mumm-Ra war Alaksandu had found the owner of this voice. "With my power, my cousin's descendant's bride will not see you…" And indeed Alaksandu had nothing to fear for when he entered and saw Brigid she did not see Alaksandu but Balor, such was Thomeheb's power as an eternal. As if under a spell, Brigid followed Alaksandu with no question.

When Alaksandu and Brigid came to the river Zannanza, Alaksandu once more looked like himself and never more was Brigid under Thomeheb's spell. At the opposite bank stood not the celestial Alaksandu had been expecting. Standing there was not Procyon but Wodanaz whom Alaksandu had seen before but that is another story.

At the sight of Wodanaz, Brigid fell to her knees. "Great shaman, grandfather of my beloved, protect me in honor upon the Floating Mountain Across the Rainbow Bridge until your grandson and my love Balor returns to our home and do not let this traitorous coward carry me as an abominable abductee to Wilusa." Weeping, Brigid did not even notice as a most sinister shadow that was Thomeheb appeared over her.

So honorable was Wodanaz that Brigid did not even have to ask. "By the Storm, I swear that upon the Floating Mountain you shall dwell with all honor until Balor returns to your home." With his staff, Wodanaz pointed at Alaksandu. "And I will send this traitorous Chieftain back to Wilusa without you as abductee or bride and if he strives to steal you from the Floating Mountain he shall surely die as shall any of his followers!" Alaksandu raged and menaced in vain only for Wodanaz to bring his staff down upon the riverbank and at that moment all things froze. Walking across the water, Wodanaz looked into the frozen eyes of Alaksandu. "In one year you have brought shame to Wilusa! You have most dishonorably killed your cousin, your hangmen cripple and deprave people of their sight, Wilusa's sons die in your cells and you have wives and daughters added to your seraglio!" Wodanaz then placed a hand on Alaksandu's head. "You shall be punished… Your people will turn against you, already I see my son Pwyll at work, his allies Lion-O and Dobo among their people too… You shall have your bride but her beauty shall be an empty one, you shall receive a double, a ghostly likeness of Brigid that shall deceive all eyes, to you and all others that phantom shall be Brigid."

And with that, Wodanaz walked over to Brigid and placed a hand on her forehead and brought for a double. He was no longer a shaman, as a celestial he was something more. Finally, he brought the true Brigid back with him to the Floating Mountain and all things returned to normal.


	3. The White Stranger

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The White Stranger**

Never did Alaksandu realize what had happened. Never did he realize that the Brigid he had brought back with him was a phantom and not the true Brigid. For although the false Brigid made no objections to his company, there were plenty of objections from all of Wilusa! Alaksandu's followers were fighting against the Gardites, Zuvowangidae, Dalvings, the followers of Ekoto and many more.

Honor is an important thing to the Evabon. In battle, most Evabon make sure to attack someone from the front never from the back for they consider wounds on the back of the body to be dishonorable. Even as an enemy lay dying, an Evabon will give them a weapon a weapon to hold as they die. Ekoto had not been killed in battle, his killing wound had not been to the front but to the back but he had died with an axe in his hand not because Alaksandu had handed it to him but because he had been holding it when Alaksandu had loosed his arrow. Ekoto's body had not even been given a decent funeral. It had been hanged upside down for seven days in Wilusa's town square and then thrown in a ditch.

"Llud has killed Hereward!" Alaksandu tensed. One of his inner circle had been killed by the Champion of Wilusa… One of the champions of the people not his! "Arnuwanda has killed Aella!" Again Alaksandu tensed. Another of his inner circle killed! "Every clan is marching to Wilusa to join that rabble!"

"Feeling fears, Chieftain of Evabon?" asked a voice.

Turning, Alaksandu looked at a white Evabon. "Do I know you sir?"

"I don't exactly think we've met but I am known to those who fought in the Mumm-Ra war."

"You're one of his aren't you? Who are? Donalbain? Orsino? Jaques?"

"That's not important!" The stranger held up a hand. "You've got every Wilusan clan coming here for your head, even the Albalongan clans are coming for you! The Evabon of the Valley of the Tombs too! And even worse Pwyll, Balor's father, has been convinced the Thunderans and Dogs to march against you. You are someone with all of Evabondom against you as well as Thundera and the Dogs. Now what are you going to do?"

Unsure, Alaksandu looked at the sky. He then knelt down and banged his head against the ground. "Well, that won't do anything. Do you have an offer?"

At that point a messenger came running in to garden, Alaksandu and the stranger were in. "Chieftain of Evabon!" He cried. "The Thunderans and Dogs are here and Balor is with them!"


	4. The Knucker on the Axe

**Welcome back everyone.**

**The Knucker on the Axe**

Quickly arming himself and donning his armor, Alaksandu turned to his followers who were present. Holding his sword, he pointed to the entrance of the garden.

"Arm! Arm! And out!" As all of his followers left the garden to join the growing battle, Alaksandu began to walk to Brigid's quarters. Once there he walked over to Brigid and ran her through, knowing full well he wouldn't survive this he wouldn't let Balor have Brigid. However as he ran her through she just vanished. "So… Everyone and everything is against me."

Balor had never returned to his home. The news that Brigid was in Wilusa had traveled so fast through the Evabon clans, that as soon as the first clan Balor saw marching to Wilusa passed he knew something was up. Upon asking, they told him what Alaksandu. Abduction of one's significant other was frowned on in Evabon society and considering the lack of an honor code Alaksandu had practically seen to it that he would die most painfully.

"Balor!" Standing on a hill, overlooking Wilusa while the Thunderans and Dogs marched towards it, Gard walked to his descendant. In his hand was an axe with a knucker emblem on it. It was very old, from before Gard's time. It had been used by Gard's first ancestor and had since become a family heirloom. Handing the axe to Balor, Gard said: "Let it be the last thing Alaksandu sees."

Embracing Gard, Balor then started to walk towards Wilusa.

The battle raged all day. In an effort to drive off their enemies, Alaksandu's followers set Wilusa on fire! That just enraged the Evabon who were against Alaksandu even more!

Alaksandu specifically however was going mad. Six Balors he had seen today, five he had killed. Where was he? The real Balor? If he were to die then he'd make sure that the one the people wanted to replace him with would die too.

Constantly turning to see if any were coming toward him, Alaksandu suddenly died when an axe came flying at him and hit him square in the face. As he fell to the ground, Balor walked over to his ground and placed a hand on Alaksandu's head.

" You will be given a proper funeral." He said. "Although you were my enemy, Alaksandu, I will treat you with respect."

The white stranger had seen the whole thing. Alaksandu was dead and now Balor would be Chieftain of Evabon. Mumm-Ra's resurrection would have to wait for another day.


	5. The Scarlet Bell Tower

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Scarlet Bell Tower**

With Alaksandu dead everyone had gathered at the Scarlet Bell Tower, where the Chieftain of Evabon's coronation was held but Balor was less focused about his coronation and more concerned with finding Brigid.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Has anyone been able to find her?"

"We searched all of Wilusa…" replied Zuvowang. Sitting on a rock he stroked his beard. "There is no sign of her. She must have escaped from him or been drowned or something… I'm hoping for the first one."

"As we all are, Zuvowang." Said Gard, placing a hand on Zuvowang's shoulder. "We'll find her if we have to search all of Third Earth."

And then Wodanaz appeared before the crowd. No flash, no bolt of lightning, he was just there. At the sight all talking ended and many Evabon bowed before him. He was the first shaman he deserved such respect.

"There is no need to search for Brigid." He said. All eyes on him, Wodanaz looked at Balor. "She had not escaped from Alaksandu nor has she drowned… I rescued her and brought forth a phantom in her likeness that fooled all who saw it. Alaksandu the Traitorous is dead, he knew that with all Evabondom against him he had no chance of surviving and slew the phantom, which vanished. Brigid lives!" With a wave of his right arm, Brigid suddenly appeared before everyone, Procyon too for he had protected her from Thomeheb who sought to bring her back to the mortal plane to become Alaksandu's wife. Running towards each other, Balor and Brigid embraced.

"You're alive!" Brigid exclaimed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"As are you." Said Balor, tears flowing from his eyes.

Wodanaz held his staff aloft and run clouds formed, bringing down rain to put out the flames brought about by Alaksandu's followers. "Gone is Alaksandu the Traitorous, here is Balor the Adventurer…" Bringing down his staff, the rain stopped and the clouds dispersed. "But no more are you Balor the Adventurer… Now you are Chieftain Balor…" And with that Wodanaz vanished.

Procyon however remained. Looking upon the young lovers, he gave a smile. "Ever shall I watch over you, your family and your friends… My penance is over no longer am I guardian of the rainbow bridge… I am free to protect all who I wish." And with that, he too vanished yet he would always be nearby.

A new day, a new life, a new Chieftain of Evabon… Balor's greatest adventure had only just begun!

**The End**


End file.
